Childhood Playmates
by Bunny Moonstar
Summary: Given the chance to become worth value, Usagi Tsukino is led by fate to fall in love with her childhood playmater
1. Children become Adults

Yeah yeah.welcome to "In Came Mamoru Chiba," a romantic fanfic based on the love between a billionaire tycoon and a sweet peasant girl. Given the chance to fall in love with her childhood playmate, Usagi Tsukino meets up again with Mamoru, only to find that true love does lie beneath the past. If you do or not not like this story, please do not hesitate to send me comments. I'd be glad to read them. I hope that I have at least 1 good review in my box by the time this story has ended. It's my first, so excuse the writing and grammar. Heh.there. Now enjoy the fanfic ^^ JLY! Bunny Moonstar  
  
  
  
In came Mamoru Chiba, disheveled and looking rather draggled, as the flashes of lightning became not so distant in the doorway. The usual squeals and flittering of the evening maids came to sudden halt. All was still. His eyes gazed upon the servants with such enmity that it mentally rattled the bones inside each and every one of the manor's inhabitants, although one was not so feared as she approached the man with no precaution whatsoever.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba!" she scolded. "How dare you trample through this house like you're Mr. High-and-Vain-priceless-handsome-young owner of the Chiba Manor. You have no right to go off scaring the young woman like that, much less create a large puddle of mud under your feet." Taken aback by the woman's angry shouts, the man didn't look so frightening. He stared down at his feet like a little child and made a slight grin. "I apologize Tessa. I did not mean to make such a mess. I do hope that it won't cause your lovely" he smirked seductively towards the maids," co-workers such hard labor for my insolent actions. I was being very rude." With these last words, he lowered his head in a façade of guilt. Tessa rolled her eyes naturally and replied with annoyance," Go on Mamoru. Your lawyer is waiting for you in your office and I shall not think of you to dare make him impatient." The young man nodded and scurried off towards the main stairway and up to his office.  
  
Inside, a man in his early 40's was playing around insecurely with a rather large paperweight designed, as one of Mamoru's many collections, a gold dollar. Money was never an issue for the stunning modish kind of gentleman. He always had it on hand whenever he was in a position to pay, and for him, it ran like a flowing river full of sweet red wine and empty cares.  
  
As the man sat in the guest seat across from the sublime recliner in front of him, Mamoru hesitated to join him. He stood silent in the doorway, examining his defender. The small gray hairs seemed to creep out from below the hairline, seeping over the dark black of night like a fog rolling in over the moon. It deeply reminded the boy of his father, just before his historical death. No one ever guessed kind and powerful Edward Chiba could die of such a fateful death. He was like Elvis; loved in so many ways, but never enough to himself to even live for the dream's heroic downfall. 'Damn him!' Mamoru thought to himself. 'How could such a man give me such worries, such hatred, such love, such family care?' As though sensing his presence, the man turned his head towards the boy and smiled professionally. "Good day Chiba." He stood to shake the rich boy's hand. "My my, you look awful. Perhaps you should shower first. I'm in no ru-" "Don't bother suggesting. I'm fine thank you. I was just caught in the storm, that's all. Sheesh, it's like deluge out there." Both men shared a chuckle, then Mamoru finally settled himself down in his chair. Innertwinning his fingers together in a sign of maturity and business, he asked the one question he was truthfully bumbling over and over in his head. "May I ask what business you have with me today?" The man smiled kindly and answered," Well Mamoru, if my memory is correct, and I do admit that it's getting rather rusty these days, you called me earlier in order to attend an appointment. Once again, if I am correct, you were supposed to be on a date with Miss Rei Hino and you were self-assured that you might need some guidance in order to gain cofidence in proposing to your young mistress. May I ask how everything went?" He noticed a small stain of maroon on the torso piece of a familiar white muscle shirt under the charming plaid vest worn by no other than Mamoru himself. Before allowing the boy to reply, he quickly implied his idea. "Let me guess.It didn't go as well as planned?" Mamoru shook his head, drops of rain spilling down from the gorgeous black strands of his raven hair. "No sir. She refused my offer with a flip of the middle finger and a splash of burgandy wine." The old man nodded. "Indeed. Very unlady-like if you ask me. I don't think that Miss Hino is exactly the right type of woman for you." Mamoru grunted a bit, staring off into space and answered," What woman is? I just don't get them sometimes. Either they want you or they dump you in the streets like a helpless poor kitten and then another one comes along and picks you up, nuzzling you next to their breasts while they take you home and give you the greatest pleasure in the world before kicking you down and throwing you out again. I swear whoever said that men were sexist was dead wrong.that guy was damn wrong. I suppose it could have been a woman. Who cares.I don't and I guess that's all that matters." The man in the seat across from Mamoru nodded while listening. He was carefully taking notes on the manilla piece of paper before him. From the first day that he defended Mamoru in court, the boy could not resist the opportunity to take in the man as a pshycoligist. During the past few years of service, the man soon turned into not only a counselor for the troubled yet handsome man, but also a father figure. Mamoru looked up to him for everything, and I mean everything. Whether it was advice on love or just simply how to play golf the correct way, Clifford Tsukino was always there to be counted on.  
  
Not to mention was Cliff's daughter, Usagi, always there to help Mamoru with anything that he needed. She was sort of like a stand-in for her father whenever he couldn't be there. She knew Mamoru since she was in the womb of her mother, Delaney, but that was only the past. Everyone in the manor knew of Usagi's closeness to him, but never did they know of her secret predilection for him. She knew deep inside that he never noticed her. He was the seductive, priceless, powerful owner of the great Chiba Manor, and never should he be placed besides a peasant girl, never in his entire life. At least, that's what she thought. But who ever listened to a poor girl anyway?  
  
" Well, looks to me like you need to find somebody else to take care of you, and Mamoru, I suggest you try to make this last. No more proposals right after you just THINK that it's getting good." He stood, bowing in gratefulness as he slowly walked out of the office and down the stairs towards the door. Mamoru watched his mentor drive off down the cobblestone driveway and onto the inerstate, zooming towards the small cottage claimed by him and his hidden beauty of a daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"USAGI, I'M HOME!" Clifford yelled as he set down his car keys on the table beside the door. The warm aroma of fresh pasta whipped past his nose and he got a long, savoring wiff. "Mmmmmm." Suddenly, a blur of blonde hair appeared before his very eyes and he looked down to find his daughter clutching onto him; a hug. "Hello there father. I missed you. How was your trip to Venice? And then Rome? And then Mr. Chiba's house?" The man chuckled. " My dear, it was wonderful. The trips to Venice and Rome were fascinating, yet the stop at Mamoru's house was much more exciting." Usagi's beautiful blue eyes sparkled in wonder. "What kind of interesting things did you learn about Mr. Chiba today, father?" He smiled in return. " My dear daughter, it was only business." A sigh escaped from the beauty's mouth. Clifford smiled and added on," but I will admit that his new girlfriend did make a mess of his new undershirt." Giggles went out from the girl's mouth as she sputtered thoughts to herself. 'What an opportunity to confess my love! All I need to do is get a little closer to him, but wait! I'm just too shy.' Sighs emitted from her mouth once again, and her father began to worry. "My dear, what's the matter with you?" His British accent was deep yet gentle and he smiled at his daughter. She answered with yet another sigh, "I don't know father. It's just that, well, ever since I knew how to crawl, I knew that Mamoru Chiba was the one for me. I had that destined feeling. I never told you, nor mother this, but I often get dreams about him and I. They're always grand and marvelous." A dreamy spell was suddenly cast into her eyes. "He'd offer me his hand as we'd walk passed the dance floor and into the most gorgeous rose gardens I have ever seen. Down the pebble pathway we'd glid, my beautiful evening gown flowing through the wind like his midnight hair. Rose petals would begin to cascade around our bodies and suddenly, he would pull me into the lovliest kiss I have ever experienced. The clouds would roll back, revealing the moon in its finest hour. And then, he'd take my hand once more and walk me up the steps to our bedroom; he my husband and me his wife." A wiff of dreamy yawns came flowing out of her mouth like a cup of a neverending drink.  
  
Clifford smiled. " My dear and beautiful Usagi, do not get your hopes up for I fear that not only is Mamoru Chiba a womanizer, he is also noncommitted to any woman he encounters, no matter what he says, I know he'll never see fit to marry the right woman, even when it's staring him right in the face." Shot down by her father's words, the girl nodded blankly and walked off into the kitchen to check on dinner. A single sigh escaped from the man's mouth and he spoke quietly to himself," If only he could look her straight dead in the eye. "  
  
Okay.I know it's not as long as hoped, but I really wanted to get this out. I will try to send in another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks and Sayonara! JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^^ 


	2. Surprises and a Broken Spirit

Hello again ^^. I'm here to say thank you for sending in reviews to my fanfic. I was very surprised to see that I had 3 reviews in my box. Thanks ^^ huggles you all!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter to Childhood Playmates. Enjoy! ^^ JLY! Bunny Moonstar  
  
  
  
  
  
Childhood Playmates  
  
Standing before Mamoru, his mouth agape, Usagi smiled a bit as she tossed back a bit of her beautiful blonde strands. Her blue eyes shined as she watched him stare at her in such a stupor, it was hard to contain her giggles. "Hello Mamoru." Her voice was deep and full of elegance, much different from her past reticent tone. The man's eyes dropped down to the woman's fine waist and her delicate hips. Her pelvis bone made slight curves in her sides, much like a highway on one thin body of a road. The skimpy Armani suit she wore complimented her every move and to tell you the truth, it fit her style just right. Just as Mamoru's eyes slipped up slightly to her breasts, Usagi coughed for a sign of attention, but trust me, she was getting plenty of attention. "Mamoru, I mean Mr. Chiba, my father sent me in to ask you about the golf match this weekend. He was wondering if you planned on attending." Mamoru slowly stepped out of his reverie and gazed into her eyes, stuttering as he went along. "U..u..umm I..I believe so. Veronica is the one to speak with. Oh and by the way, you may call me Mamoru." The redness in her cheeks grew as Usagi simply nodded and headed for the door. Suddenly, an arm caught her just in time. "But I didn't say you had to go." A smirk of delight fell upon his lips and for once, Usagi was eager to see why he wasn't in such a hurry to get rid of another girl. His motions turned soft as his hands grazed upon her smooth arms, guiding him closer to the beautiful face before him. A sudden uneasiness escaped from Usagi's lips in a soft groan. Then, the door slammed open. "My my, Mamoru Chiba. How dare you leave me for two days without a single phone call. Do you know just how worried I was?" A sigh was let out, from both Mamoru and to her surprise, Usagi. He quickly let go of her arms, although in his mind he had no intention to give her up. "I'm very sorry Minako. I never meant to worry you so much. I have just been so busy. I'll make it up to you, okay?" The woman nodded slightly, eyebrows in shapes of fury, and then finally caught sight of Usagi. Flipping back her long, blonde hair in warning, she approached the woman with not a slight precaution. "My dear, do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea who this man is? And do you have any single clue as to why I am here?" Questions, yet no answers began to form in her mind, but Usagi quickly spoke up. "As a matter of fact, I do. I admit, I do not have any clue why you are here and who in goodness name you are, but I do know who this man is. In fact, I've known him for all of my life." A grunt was all that was heard from Minako. Another toss of the hair was given and her eyes looked fiery. Suddenly, Mamoru gave way to their conversation. "I believe I can answer the rest of those questions for you, Ms. Tsukino." He flashed a quick smile to the woman. "This woman here is none other than Minako Aino and, " as sober as he could speak, he finished, " she is indeed my fiance." Usagi blinked. Minako instantly ran to him and wrapped her tight arms around him, causing him to lose quite a bit of oxygen, although the moment was truly just for looks. Hurt and severely doubted of any possible chance of happiness, Usagi tilted her head down, but did not return it in the upright position. She trembled as she stepped quietly out of the office, mumbling only these few last words,"I'll leave you two alone for now."  
  
  
  
Clifford watched his daughter in sorrow as she gathered the items inside of the kitchen, spilling a bag of noodles here and there, as well as tipping over the whole bucket of white rice given to them by Mamoru Chiba himself.well.the cooks of Mamoru Chiba. Here she was, this rueful woman broken by the lack of care or affection from the one man she truly adored. Only one thought came to Clifford's head, although he never meant for such a moment to begin negatively. "I know that this may sound harsh and I know that it's not completely the right moment to speak my mind, but remember, I told you not to get your hopes up. I knew of his engagement to Minako, but I never expected it so quickly. I guess I didn't stop you because, I wanted you to have a chance in the spotlight. I'm sorry. I was selfish. Forgive me." He hung his head in shame, feeling rather guilty for what greedy plans he had set out for his own free-willed daughter. Instantly, Usagi nestled herself into her father's arms, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry daddy. I know that I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry. Daddy don't be sad. I'm so sorry." Tears continued to flow down from her eyelashes, creating a river-like trail down to the edge of her chin. Clifford began to cry as well; his tears meant in sorrow yet happiness for his daughter's understanding. Usagi's blonde odangos fell from her neat bun-like shape and dangled just below her bottom. Her beauty began to waste away, her elated spirit suddenly dashed into an abyss of sadness and broken heart. 'Oh why did I have to try so hard to impress him? Why did I even think of him to be attracted to me? I'm such a fool. I'm such an imprudent, inglorious, morose little girl and I'm sick of being taken advantage of.' Thoughts poured into her mind like a running waterfall, splashing upon the memory of her recent experiences in the office of Mamoru Chiba, and also the heart that was once bright and chipper. Tears continued to fall as the sound of terrified cries echoed into the streets of the Tokyo countryside.  
  
  
  
Concentration made a home inside of Mamoru's head as he sat to embellish his stomach with a hearty picture of dinner. Watching the servants bring out platters of fried chicken and thick mashed potatoes, thoughts of his mother and Usagi froze him inside of a clouded oblivion. Being the young squire that he was, Mamoru never spent a waking moment without his mother by his side. He was like a second husband to her; him being close to her heart as close as it could get. Chocolate hair and deep brown eyes became her appearance as she entered into the life of Edward and Mamoru Chiba. Her smiles brightened their days and there was hardly rain to pour on their sunshine family. Not until that fateful day when she could never return to that sunshine. The rain began to pound harder into his heart and Edward could no longer contain his irate behavior towards the family business and all that came with it. He took a gun to his head as he remembered her spirit and left yet another child to be abandoned. Luckily, the young boy was born into a wealthy family, full of friends and relatives to take good care of him, although no one could warm his heart. Once that bullet ran through Edward's demented head, Mamoru's heart chilled itself into a Hell of dark ice. Ever since, the young, wealthy, and handsome tycoon gave meaning to the saying, "Misery enjoys company." Mistresses and maids were hand-picked and sent up to Mr. Chiba's office, never leaving until he had gotten his fill with them and chose to leave them in the dust. He had destroyed more lives womanizing in his entire first 10 years of lonliness than anyone ever achieved in the whole Chiba family tree. A loud knock sounded upon the hardwood table. His attention immediately shot up, staring right back up at Tessa. "What's wrong lil Chiba?" Her use of his childhood nickname made a small smile creep up, remembering again the family he once had. He merely shook his head, not wanting to even begin to pour out his emotions and feelings towards Usagi and how marrying Minako could possibly be a mistake in the future. The worried glances and stares from Tessa would not end, and he knew that, but he couldn't tell her now. He wasn't stable enough, and that's what freaked him out the most. He had never been touched by such a woman. His arousal from the memory of her sleek and sexy body and her charming, beautiful face would not despirse anytime soon. All he could do was wait; wait for a better time to make things right with his love life and what ever he wished to happen with the fiance he had and the one he wished would be.  
  
  
  
It's not exactly long, but hey! I tried my best. I just wanted to make a few things clear. First of all, the reason I picked Minako to be Mamoru's fiance is because (even though I don't like Rei very much) I've decided that not everyone out there wants to see Rei continue being hurt by Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. It's just not fair.lol. I figured Minako fans could handle it, just this one time. Well.btw again, thank you for all the reviews ^^ Thank you thank you thank you. JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	3. Pent Up Dreams and Tiramisu

Umm, well, I know it's been a few days, but I've been so busy with school and boys and friends and you know the whole deal. I've been in the process of writing another fanfic as well, but I have no yet finished the first chapter and I intend on making that story better than this. Anyways, onto the next chapter of Childhood Playmates. JLY! Bunny Moonstar  
  
  
  
Childhood Playmates  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat delicately upon her father's work desk, desperately searching for a date in her little black book. There had been an announcement earlier that day that the annual gala was to be bumped up a week due to the stressful and exciting wedding of the Chiba heir and his fiancée. It bothered Usagi, and she knew it, but indeed she planned on making her entrance, perhaps her very last, mind-touching entrance, with a man strung on her arm like a heavy and handsome fur. But oh, who would dare be that fur for her? The door suddenly swung open and she became face to face with a large dog. Its breath smelled musty and flavored with that faint, yet distinguishable scent of dog food. "Wait boy!" called a voice from what seemed to be beyond the reach of the office doors. And then, he entered. His dark, ravenous hair was smeared across his face, sweat dripping from the sharp tips of each strand. His lips were pink and pouty, much like his skin, which seemed to be flushed in excitement and wonder, as well as a sign of sheer exercise. He looked sexy, and there was no denying it. Mamoru Chiba was damn right sexy, and standing damn right smack dab in front of the girl he yearned for the most. Immediately, his expression turned from happiness to seriousness. "I'm.sorry Usagi for him busting in through here without warning. He does that sometimes." He began to blush with embarrassment and the idea of punishing his dog for his behavior ran through his mind like a beating drum. He felt humiliated and after all, he was only wearing a pair of old and worn out boxer shorts and a pair of rough and tough sneakers, which had obviously seen the worst of winters. The color deepened in Usagi's cheeks as she stood before Mamoru. A quick rush of desire ran through her, her eyes keeping close watch on his sweaty body and the way his stomach rose from panting for air. She shook it off and waved a hand in protest. "It's quite alright, Mr. Chiba. I understand that animals can become rowdy for the majority of the time." He smiled to her and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Usagi. Oh and please, call me Mamoru. We've known each other for years and you don't have to remain all-proper towards me. After all, I was the one who gave you your first kiss." He winked to her as she giggled. To Usagi, it seemed to be the only thing to do to stop herself from blushing dramatically. "I know, but I guarantee that you weren't the last to kiss me." "I know. I saw you and that Charles boy from down the street lip locking when you were only 14." It took Usagi by surprise that Mamoru even kept that close of watch over her and her past years. She smiled to herself and replied coolly. "Well, that might have been so, but now I'm a woman and I have indeed kissed many in my lifetime, perhaps done even more." The curve of Mamoru's lips on the floor struck him hard in the head and he suddenly became aroused. He began to back away from the room, pulling his dog along with him. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Usagi. Maybe we can have dinner sometime." Noting the panic in his voice, she started to approach him, a hint of seductiveness in her step. "That would be absolutely marvelous. I'm free anytime you want me." He cocked his eyebrows at her. "For dinner that is." She grinned. Sweat began to pour down his chest and the back of his neck as he nodded to her and stepped out of the room fully. "I'll get my secretary to make arrangements. Until then!" Then, he disappeared once again. With a sigh, Usagi plopped down on one of the office chairs and thought deeply of her dinner-date with Mamoru.  
  
  
  
'Shimmer, sparkle,' she told herself. She intended on making her mark on Mamoru Chiba this evening, engaged or not. She was going to get the one man that she had wanted ever since she was in diapers, and she wasn't going to allow some bimbo businesswoman take that all away from her. If she had to play dirty, then damn it, Usagi Tsukino would. Her black dress resembled the midnight sky and the specks of gold were obviously the beautiful stars glittering in the madness and darkness of moonshine. Her hair was in its usual style of odangos, but that didn't matter. She would indeed stand out, and even Usagi herself knew that. Dressed in a deep coal tuxedo, Mamoru straightened his bow tie. He knew this was going to be an evening he'd regret. He could already taste the desire burning brightly, the heat rising in his limbs and the pressure bearing a dark confusion in his temples. He knew that Minako would not be happy if he showed up tomorrow morning with a new girl on his arm, much less if he came home and took a quick shower. He knew the rules of cheating, for even his own best friend, Motoki, cheated on his fiancée once with a brunette his sister had become quite good friends with. He understood that if he was ever caught cheating on Minako, he would have Hell to pay; well.. the keyword is.if. While he was pondering the deep affair that could become of his relationship with his childhood friend, in came Usagi, dressed to kill and definently on the prowl. Her lips were pouty and a racy red, her body snuggly fit into that dress of hers. He could envision running his wide hands down those thin curves; his body pressed firmly against hers while he lay atop of her. Oh, how he wished he could skip the entrees and flop onto the dinner table with her, eating her soft skin along the way like a peach. He imagined her as juicy, succulent, delicious, and absolutely fragile: like a fresh strawberry and a porcelain doll at the same time. She was a mixture of many things, but there were too many for him to describe. Visions and images ran through his head. Was it love, or was it lust? No no, it must be lust. He couldn't be in love with Usagi. She was like a sister to him, a very sexy and tempting sister. But was love really that hard to picture himself in? Considering the possibilities and moments of his past life, she was closer to his heart than he thought. Usagi stared across the room at him. Damn he looked good. She knew this wouldn't be her easiest mission in life, but she was determined, damnit, she was determined to win that man's heart. It was her right. After all, she was the one who had spent time with him when he was packing for his six years in college. She was the one who had to help him re-coop after his father passed away. In fact, she had always been there for him during the most important hours of his life. Hopefully, she wanted to make this hour important as well. Once his brain came to him, he stepped forward and bowed a bit. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, softly planting a kiss in the middle. "Good evening, Usagi." Oh wow, her body felt like melting. His eyes were that beautiful blue that resembled ocean tides sweeping over sandy beaches. Oh how she wished she could spend time with him on those sandy beaches and perhaps even a swim in those ocean tides. She could imagine them, body against body as they held onto each other while being washed upon the shore like lost starfish, and then she could invision him rolling on top of her, kissing her, and then.. Her head went dizzy with thoughts. She wanted to shut them out. Parts of her heart told her that it was wrong to be doing this, to be thinking this, especially since Mamoru had a fiancé of his own. But then again, the other parts told her that she should remain in the position that she was in and never let go of the man she had always desired. Smiles were exchanged as Mamoru led Usagi to the charming, little café booth in the corner of a beautiful Italian restaurant. The pearl colored napkins were arranged atop a smooth, pastel pink tablecloth. Silverware was neatly placed beside the china plates and with every lovely accessory, Usagi grinned broader. Oh how she had always dreamed of dining with Mamoru in a quiet and subtle type of place. She'd order the Fettuccini Alfredo and he'd order the Linguini with Clam Sauce. They'd sip red wine and have a bout of small talk until they ordered Tiramisu for dessert. Interesting gestures would be made and seductive words would be exchanged as they'd both lift themselves from the table and walk right out to Mamoru's limo, hand-in-hand. Inside they would climb. Again, small talk would be exchanged, but very little, for every now and then, he would lean over to kiss her. And then once they reached his condo on the strip, all Hell would break loose. Breaking free from her reverie, she took a seat across from Mamoru. He chose that time to examine her once more. Oh how he longed to have those rich, creamy thighs beside him, edging closer and closer every second. How he felt the need to let loose that cage of a gown she was wearing. And oh how he desired to set her breasts free from her bra, only to be captured again by his greedy hands. His lust took action of course and resulted only in a complete arousal. But lust would be all he could ever claim. For now, that is. Of course the wine was poured and tasted as both of them began to converse. He spoke of the business and how things went, and she talked on and on about how her father was doing in some golf tournament he has signed up to help out at, but was turned down, only to be asked to participate in the game. Dinner was ordered, prepared with flair, and served with in an elegant manner. They dined slowly and calmly, but once the third glasses of wine were consumed and the last bit of pasta was devoured, Usagi cleared her throat. "You know, Mamoru, I've always dreamed of us dining at some fancy restaurant in some fancy city. I could imagine us eating exactly what we ate tonight, and then we would order Tiramisu, along with our fourth glass of wine. After we consumed that, we would skip right along to your limo, only to join along in a passionate event. Then, we would head straight for your apartment." Her shyness quickly dissolved throughout the conversation. All Mamoru could do was stare at her. 'She had definently planned this out,' he began to think. Maybe all of those years being alone kept her thought to her.and maybe it pent up all of her sexual needs and desires too. He grinned seductively as he watched her over the rim of his wineglass. Tonight would be special, although he would regret waking up and finding himself with someone other than the woman he was supposed to share his whole life with, Minako. Or did he really want to share his life with her anymore? Questions sprang up in his head. Did he really want Minako afterall, or did he plainly want Usagi? Did he only wish to spend a few sweaty nights with his childhood playmate? Or an eternity? None of the answers he desired came to his head, but instead he decided to play by ear. And right now, he wanted Usagi. The slow and small grin on his face widened as he spoke huskily, almost in a whisper, "So how about that Tiramisu?"  
  
  
  
Hehe.I hope you liked this chapter. I know, I know. *sighs* It's been quite some time since I updated this story, but finally I finished! So now I guess I'll get started on my next chapter. Until then, Tomodachi! JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	4. Dreams Are Smashed

Okay. Hey.sorry about the long paragraphs.I don't know why it does that. I have it perfect on my file, but it all screws up when I send it in.maybe perhaps somebody can help me. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Childhood Playmates. I sent in the newest chapter earlier today, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! JLY! Bunny Moonstar  
  
  
  
  
  
Childhood Playmates  
  
  
  
The night ended, to Usagi's disappointment, in the front of her small cottage. Mamoru felt guilty for not sharing with her the need he had pent up, but he decided it was better this way. They did indeed enjoy the Tiramisu and did take that trip in the limo, but only they headed for her house, not his dreamy and sexual city condo.  
  
He took her hand kindly and kissed it softly. Emotions began to seep through her heart and her head as Usagi slightly blushed. "Thank you for the dinner, Mamoru. I enjoyed it very much." Although her tone was relaxed and gentle, he still noticed the sigh that was slipped in between his name and the word 'I'. He nodded simply and when she turned to open her door, he only brought her closer. Now, there was only the barrier of an inches' breath as he stared into her eyes. "Usagi, the only reason I didn't take you to my condo was because I wanted to keep things simple between us, at least for now. I have a wedding to plan and you're supposed to help, and I know it would be inappropriate to walk into a room and stare at you with lust when we're both supposed to be choosing flowers for the arrangement. Now I know you're a lovely girl, and -" he was cut off by her smile and her interruption. She didn't want to hear his excuses. "I understand Mamoru. I'll see you tomorrow morning in your office with the catalogs for your tuxedo. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He understood her sadness and felt the primal urge to hold her close and tell her that it would be alright, but once again, he understood that she was sad.and that he was engaged. He brought his lips to a friendly position on her forehead and smiled as he gave way to her movement of pushing him away. "Goodnight Usagi. Sweet dreams." With that, he turned his body around and stepped towards his limo for a slow and dull ride back to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went by pleasantly. Usagi helped out immensely with the wedding plans, although she secretly was around just to spend time with Mamoru. He flashed her smiles and grins and even danced with her while he chose the wedding song for him and Minako. And while the beautiful bride-to- be was off in some exotic island, working out business proposals with older men, and making other types of proposals with younger men, Usagi still felt guilty for her seductive needs. She wanted to be around Mamoru. She enjoyed his company and loved the way he made her feel when he complimented her. But worse, she wanted him, and that could obviously cause a major problem in the future. Sure she adored every little thing he did and she was very, very determined to be with him, but she didn't want to be considered the little tramp of the neighborhood.  
  
He began to study her, watching her every move as she paced his office, deciding whether the wedding should be decorated in red, teal, or pink. "Red would be good, because roses are always the symbol of love and they go well crimson. Teal would definently be the third choice, although the color would bring out the beautiful color in Minako's eyes," Mamoru stated. "Pink's a nice color, but just too damn kiddy. Ugh.this is so hard to decide on my own. I'm glad you're here to help me, Usagi." He gave her another smile to add to her collection. She returned the gesture. "I'm glad to be here too."  
  
Moments seemed to fly by as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Blue met blue, then suddenly; red met red as lips crushed together. Eyes were closed; passions were sweeping through their blood. Visions were imagined. Hearts seemed to be bursting. All Mamoru could think about was where in the Hell that damn office desk was. He wanted to just throw those papers across the room and thrust Usagi in their old spot. He wanted to fill her with his love and lust. He wanted to fill her with him.  
  
The moment had come, and Usagi knew it. The words were almost flying out of her system as she sneaked open her mouth and let loose her feelings. "I love you, Mamoru."  
  
His eyes went wide. Shock flowed throughout his body like a bullet. He felt the words seep into his heart. He was surprised, then happy, then confused. Should he take this time to confess? Was this the opportunity he was supposed to be granted? Should this even be happening?  
  
He nodded in his head and realized that it was now or never. "I love you too, Usagi." And from them on, they were unseparable for the whole day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah!" Mamoru woke to an unpleasant start as Minako began searching him in bed. What just happened? How did she end up in bed with him? And more importantly.why was he naked? He looked down inside the covers to see that his clothes were indeed missing in action. Where was Usagi? They never even ended up in bed, but how in the Hell did he? Minako smiled at him as she pressed her body lovingly against his. "Good morning sleepyhead." He stared down at her while she placed her head upon his naked chest. Finally, he spoke up. "Um, love, why am I in bed naked?" Her grin faded as she sat up on her elbows. "Well, dear, you seemed to have fallen asleep in your office chair, so I sent Tessa to bring you up to your chambers. Then, I joined you." She began to giggle madly, not even noticing the disgusted frown Mamoru was giving her. He suddenly sat up, ready to stand up for what he believed in. "Get off me. Now!" She shot up like a bullet and gazed at him in confusion. "What? Why? We're engaged. I'm entitled to be able to lay with you in bed. What's the big deal?" He didn't even want to look at her. "I just want you off of me. I don't want you in bed with me, especially when I'm naked. And no, you don't have the right to be in bed with me, not without my permission. I may be your fiancé, but I certainly do not want to look like your sex toy right before the wedding. Goodness Minako!" He stood up, covering his lower body with a bed sheet. His mood suddenly took a turn as he spotted tears flowing. He lifted her up off his bed and handed her the clothes she was recently wearing the night before. "Here. Go to your condo, take a shower, get dressed, and then meet me back here for lunch. I want to discuss with you our wedding." She simply nodded and crept through his bedroom door, and after she closed it, Mamoru fell back onto his bed and wondered what the Hell he just did.  
  
Shuffling files and stacking papers wasn't exactly Usagi's favorite thing to do on a nice spring afternoon, but she volunteered to help her father with the office while he went off and spent an enjoyable amount of time in Florida, playing golf with a few of his old chums from college. As much as she wanted to spend her own time in Florida, she knew that her father needed to relieve some stress from work, and both of them knew that golf was the best thing to calm his nerves.  
  
She felt guilty, but all she could think about was Mamoru. Of course she was in love with him, she admitted that to herself for almost a decade. But now, with his wedding to plan and she, now made the official planner, wasn't sure what to do anymore.  
  
A knock sounded upon the hard wood door and she greeted them with her typical message when she was working up to her knees in filing, "The door's open!" In fluttered Minako, happy as can be and proud to be considered the next woman in the Chiba family. Perhaps it wouldn't be long for her to become pregnant with a child and have another thing to be proud of. She had always wanted the rich life. A rich husband with a rich home and even rich children. Her fiance was as sexy as could be and she knew that he had bundles of money. She only wished that he would someday give her bundles of children. And that was something Usagi wanted for herself as well.  
  
"So, Ms. Tsukino, I came up here hoping to have a few words with you on the arrangements of the wedding. And also, I wish to speak with you afterwards about my Mamoru." Her eyes flickered in anger. 'She seemed dangerous,' Usagi thought, 'but she definently won't bring me down over him.'  
  
"Alright then, Ms. Aino. What is it that you wish to speak with me about? The wedding, I mean." Minako stared down at her, only because she remained whopping five inches taller than Usagi in her high-heels. There was something in her glare. Something in those cold blue eyes that made Usagi feel that something was just not right.  
  
"Well, Ms. Tsukino, I still haven't been sent my dress and it's what, ten days until the wedding ceremony? A bride cannot go naked down the aisle. I expect my elegant pearl gown with satin pink roses to be delivered to my office the minute it arrives, and hopefully that should be by the end of the week. I cannot postpone this wedding any longer. Mamoru's and mine love is bursting and we're absolutely ready to release it as soon as possible, which brings me to my next point. I have heard rumors spread about some tramp messing around with my Mamoru and the last time I checked, I was no tramp." 'Damn Robert,' Usagi thought, thinking about the sneaky and conniving little man who worked for her father and had worked even harder for her attention. Minako continued, "So, I was thinking, maybe it's that lovely Ms. Tsukino was seen flirting with my fiance, just harmfully flirting. Then I realized the moment Mamoru had practically thrown me out of his bed that you two were an item.a very dangerous item and in my way of becoming the wife of a very sexy and very rich Mamoru Chiba." By now, she was barely an inch away from Usagi, her eyes the color of menacing anger and it chilled Usagi's heart to think of what could happen to her.  
  
Minako continued to stare at her with such hatred, Usagi was sure that she would be walking out of her father's office with a black eye or something of the sort. Then, she heard Minako whisper a few faint threats. "If I ever see you hanging around my Mamoru ever again, I swear I'll -" Suddenly, a cough was sounded and both women turned to the door.  
  
Mamoru stood in the doorway; eyes alert and ready to take action. He had seen the whole ordeal and to his displeasure, knew that something had to be done about Minako. He stepped forward and was thrust back by the hug his fiance had embraced him with. He knew her tactics. She was only playing the part, acting as though Usagi had hurt her and for the woman to be punished severely. "Oh Mamoru, she tried to hurt me. She came after me and told me that she was secretly in love with you and that she was absolutely determined to get you. She threatened to beat the Hell out of me, that's what she said. Oh Mamoru, if you weren't here to save me." He was disgusted, flat out disgusted. He pushed her off of him. He was sick of her. She was sneaky, snobby, high strung, and bitchy, and he didn't appreciate it. "Oh cut it out Minako. I'm sick and tired of you trying to weave your way into my arms after a bout of lying and expect a bout of sex. Don't you dare talk to me again and I hope you understand that I'm telling you to stay the Hell away from me. The wedding's off." He looked down at the now trembling Usagi. "Let's go Usagi." He approached her, took her rather roughly by the arm, and pulled her out of her father's office, leaving Minako stunned and terrified at her dreams being shot down. The last vision Usagi saw of Minako was tears streaming from her face and she knelt down to the soft-carpeted floors of her father's office and for once, she actually felt sorry for the woman.  
  
Well. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Childhood Playmates. I'm also about to send in an author's note for all of you that are reading this. I should have the next chapter up soon so, until then! JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	5. Author's Notes

I would just like to make note of a few things. I am sorry for the big paragraphs, but it's weird how things show up online. I have everything set in perfect form on my document, but once I upload it and everything, it makes my story one giant mess. I hope you can forgive me and I'm trying to figure the problem out. If any of you know what to do, please notify me as soon as possible. My e-mail address is chibirosebud0607@msn.com . Also, I would like to thank all of those fans out there who were kind enough to send me a review, and good ones they are ^.^ I appreciate all of your support and here are the names that I would like to thank:  
  
Obsessed AMYANGEL ( ) CuteLilRedHottie Jessica Schoolgirltil2005 ( ) Elven Mistress Kira ( ) Darryl Strozier  
  
I thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the future ones I plan to write. Thank you and JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^ 


	6. Author's Notes 2

Okay okay, everything should be fixed by now. By 24 hours, everything should be correct, but I will check tomorrow to be sure. I hope that you will forgive me for my crappy mistakes. It's my first story online and I had no help being explained to on what to do. Sorry and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Sorry for all of the inconvience. JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	7. Final Decisions

Okay okay, everything should be fixed by now. By 24 hours, everything should be correct, but I will check tomorrow to be sure. I hope that you will forgive me for my crappy mistakes. It's my first story online and I had no help being explained to on what to do. Sorry and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Sorry for all of the inconvenience. JLY! Bunny Moonstar  
  
Childhood Playmates  
  
Usagi watched the fields roll by as Mamoru sped past them in his new black Porsche. Thoughts were scattered in the minds of both of them, but neither spoke. They just kept on driving towards no where in particular. Then, they parked in front of his condo and stepped inside.  
  
Usagi had always wanted to come here and spend long, passionate days and nights with Mamoru, but now she figured it wasn't the time for anything under those lines. She hated to admit it to herself, but she felt that all Mamoru was doing was releasing some stress. That's why he left Minako. It was all going to be normal in a few days. He would just run back to Minako in about three days and tell her that he was just mad that she had become so jealous and then poor little Usagi would be back in her father's cottage, crying her little eyes out over some jerk who she had known for over 2 decades and had given up on her after just 1. Stepping over to the red-curtained window, she stared out at the streets of the city.  
  
'What have I just done? Did I really just break off my wedding with Minako for Usagi? Am I really in love with Usagi?' He glanced over at her. Her beautiful head was turned towards the window, being supported by her lovely elbow. She looked tired and stressed out, but most of all, he noticed a small tear falling from her eye and down her left cheek. He decided now was the time to speak up. "What's wrong Usagi?" She turned her head after quickly wiping the tear off of her face and sending it somewhere inside his car. "I -..did you really have to leave Minako? I mean, she loves you and I know that you love her. She was really counting on marrying you, and I understand that with all of the stress that's being built up inside of you that mistakes can happen and -" She was suddenly cut off by his crushing lips. They were pressed against hers with such force, she could hardly catch a breath afterwards. It seemed like he had taken her breath away.  
  
"You don't get it do you, Usagi? I don't love Minako. I haven't loved her in a long time. Ever since you were in my office that one day, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Minako's just here to keep me on my toes and keep me wealthy. You're here to keep me off my feet, and for some reason, that's where I want to be right now." He suddenly picked her up. "And I have the feeling that you want to be off of your feet too." He grinned at her and stepped inside of his bedroom, carrying her along with him. His arms seemed so right to her. They were warm, comforting, welcome. She had never felt this way before with a man, and she suddenly had the urge to stay there for all of eternity.  
  
Unfortunantly, she ended up out of his arms while he laid her on top of the bed. He was gentle and calm and obviously wasn't afraid. Usagi was the exact opposite.  
  
She looked away, ready to bear tears. Mamoru noticed this and nudged her towards him with his mouth. "I won't leave you, Usagi. I've done that already once in my life, and I won't do it again. You've always been the one for me, Usa." Oh how she loved to hear him call her that. "I want to be with you always. I want to love you always. I want to start a life with you, a home with you, a family with you, a future with you. I know that it's only been a short time between my engagement with Minako and now, but I want to ask you something I've never been able to have the courage for. You see, Usagi, I was so terrified of my love for you that I became insecure in thinking that you didn't want me. That all changed when I saw you when I returned from Rome, and it's still changing now. But I believe I've come to a conclusion." He tore his lips away from her neck and gazed deep into her eyes. "Usagi, marry me and become the wife that I know I will always love and cherish. Become the mother of my future children. Become my soul mate." Tears came back to her eyes as she thought about his proposal over and over again in her mind. 'Did she really want to give up her life for him? Was she ready to make a commitment?' Her heart suddenly screamed back to her. 'Hell yeah sister. Go for it.' And then, Usagi smiled for the first time that whole evening.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru. I will become your wife, the mother of your children, and your soul mate, as long as you promise to be my childhood playmate no matter what changes are made. Always be that little boy that I knew in the sandbox when I was 4, and always be there for me when I need a push on the swing. Be that little boy that would always sneak into my father's cottage and scare me in the middle of the night and then read me a bedtime story when I was too shaken up to go to sleep. Be that little boy that never stopped loving me, and I'll be that little girl who never stopped loving you." They both smiled together and kissed deeply, but this time, it felt like it had only ten years ago when they were only childhood playmates.  
  
  
  
Awww.it had to come to an end, but I'm glad it ended this way. I hope you did. I'm currently working on another fanfic and whenever it's sent, I will post the information about it in my author stats. So just go to my name and then see where my new story is and read it! ^.^ Please. Anyways.thank you for sticking with me and my story during these times of confusion and I hope that my next story will be even better. Until then! JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^ 


End file.
